


Déjà Vu

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: One moment she's there, then gone again. Caught in the Slipstream's after effects, she's always leaving before she wants to.





	

This time she found herself in a park.

Lena Oxton blinked into existence amidst a nearly empty playground. No one seemed to notice her appearance, as the only two tenants of the park were two girls.

The children chased each other around the slides and various structures. Their laughter almost brought a smile to her face.

Almost.

The brunette found herself sitting on a bench, watching the simpler times she'd forgotten.

"Emily!" screamed her younger self. The redhead had just barely weaved out of Lena's grasp, and she was suitably outraged. With a burst of energy, Lena leapt forward.

The small child collided with her friend, and together they fell to the ground, Emily landing hard beneath her partner in crime.

Lena's giggling continued while her friend's did not. "I got you!" she cried, pride in her victory encompassing the sentence.

Emily's whimpers snatched her success away, and Lena was by the little girl's side.

From the bench, Lena watched herself help Emily up, and walk towards the houses near the park. Sensing it the wise decision, Lena stood up and slowly followed the two girls.

Her younger self brought Emily to her home, and the woman who presumably was Emily's mother took her inside.

Gone. Again.

Now it was a café. The little girl was long gone, and Lena sat at a table next to a couple. Her double take confirmed it was herself.

Was that longer hair on her? Granted it wasn't by much, but still a noticeable change.

Both Lenas' eyes were on the woman across the table. She had ginger hair, and looked a little like the girl she'd seen herself tackle moments ago.

Emily. That was her name. It was familiar, yet Lena hadn't seen her since childhood.

"So you know how our anniversary is coming up?" Lena asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "As if I could forget the day we got married?"

Lena smirked. "I may or may not have gotten us tickets to fly down to Italy for it. Remember that cruise you always mentioned we should go on?"

"The one we couldn't afford?" Emily deadpanned, though the hope was evident in her voice.

"Turns out Overwatch carries some weight these days. I got us the 'Saved the world from the second Omnic Crisis' discount, which it turns out is free."

Emily squealed in delight, drawing a group of looks in their direction.

It was so sweet. So sickeningly sweet.

Gone. Again.

Another café, but rain pattered against the cobblestones. Emily sat alone at a table beneath an extended roof. Rain gushed out of the gutter nearby, but she took no notice.

Emily was closer to her age this time. Maybe even exactly it.

Lena sat across from her, looking at the newspaper spread out in front of her. The front page had a picture of Lena standing in front of the Slipstream. The title 'PILOT DISAPPEARED: OVERWATCH TO BLAME?' sprawled across above it.

Her brow was furrowed as she sipped her tea. Ginger hair blew lightly in the wind crossing into her vision, yet she did nothing to it.

No, her attention solely focused on Lena's picture.

Her ghostly hands rested on Emily's. Staring her directly in her eyes, Lena asked, "Do I know you?"

"Do I know her…?" Emily whispered, the frown deepening. "So familiar…" Her hand shot away from Lena's, and went to her phone. Dialing her mother, she began firing off questions about Lena.

"I'm right he—"

Gone. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short because Uprising is just too much fun of an event and I still don't have any of the event skins yet


End file.
